


All I Want For Christmas is You

by orphan_account



Series: Christmas oneshots [7]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Army, Fluff, M/M, Minor Character Death, Orphans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 04:38:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn just wants Niall to be safe and home for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want For Christmas is You

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own one direction. Originally posted on my tumblr: nialleratemyovaries. Enjoy! xx

When they were 5, Niall and Zayn used to wish for toys under the Christmas tree. It was really the only occasion they’d get gift, on Christmas and on their birthday. There’s the fact that they’ve lived in the orphan for two years, but they still don’t get use to it. Of course, there’s Mr. Lindsay, the one who’s taking care of them, acting like the paternal figure, but it’s nothing close to actually having their parents and both boys know it. They do have each other though, and it almost feels like family when Zayn decides to spontaneously draw something for Niall or when Niall talks in a stupid accent, just to make Zayn smiles when he has a bad day. They also have Harry, quiet Harry who sometimes hide under the bed when he doesn’t feel like talking to anyone (which happens quite often and worries Mr. Lindsay each time), they have Liam, the boy who never lets go of his plush toy, the boy who has very unlikely survived the fire that killed the rest of his family (except for Pico, his plush toy), and they have Louis, Louis who is older, Louis who is stronger, Louis who is probably the saddest of them all but never shows it. They’re not as close as Niall and Zayn are though, but they’re still there and in places like that, it feels good to have people. Just to know that they’re there, even if days pass by without telling each other a word. They’re always there. 

Zayn and Niall can’t go a day without talking to each other. It’s physically impossible, not when they both make sure to wish the other boy sweet dreams every evening, and not when Niall wakes up almost every following morning with Zayn in his bed. It’s just impossible. 

~

When they were twelve, Niall and Zayn used to wish for snow. During weekends, they’d go shovel and use the extra amount of snow to build a snowman, a terrible looking one, but a snowman anyway. They’d run around the house, looking for buttons and steal a carrot from the kitchen and then, they’d stay out all day to look at their creation. 

 

“It’s our baby,” Zayn would say. Niall would nod and agree. 

 

“Yeah, he’s part of our family.”

~

When they were seventeen, Niall and Zayn realised they were different. Not because they didn’t have parents or because they had a funny accent, they were different because they loved each other. 

 

They had always known it, sort of. That’s what Louis says, but it’s when Niall presses his lips against Zayn’s under the mistletoe that they _know._ Because Zayn had never felt that spark when he kissed that Perrie girl back when they were fourteen, and Niall had never looked at anyone else the way he always looked at Zayn and they just _know_ , and it feels _right._  

 

And they walk, hands linked together, in the heavy snow on the way home every day after school, and Zayn presses kisses on Niall’s red cheek to warm it up and Niall laughs when his snowball successfully hits Zayn behind the head, and Zayn knows that it’s exactly how it’s meant to be. 

 ~

“I miss you,” Zayn whines in the phone and hears Niall laughs. “Stop laughing you dickhead, I’m sharing my feelings.”

 

 _“I know baby, I miss you too,”_ Zayn smiles at those words, craving for the boy to be right here with him in that exact moment. 

 

“So, how’s things?” Zayn asks even though he’s not sure he wants to know. Niall sighs.

 

“ _It’s hard. Especially this time of the year. We all want to go home. Josh told me about his wife and their new baby girl and how much he wanted to be with them during the holidays. It’s unfair,”_ Zayn makes a sound of approval and they stay silent for a while until Niall talks again with a hint of sadness.

 

“ _I have to go now,_ ” he says and Zayn chews nervously on his bottom lip.

 

“Be careful Ni,” he says quietly and Niall replies with a _‘I will_ ’.

 

“Love you,” Zayn closes his eyes and waits for Niall’s response.

 

 _“I love you too baby,”_ and with his eyes close, Zayn can pretend that he’s lying next to him.

~

 _“Did you get my letter?_ ” Niall says excitedly into the phone and Zayn laughs because he’s happy that Niall’s happy.

 

“Yeah I did,”

 _“They’re sending us home for Christmas!”_ and Zayn feels shivers on his body just at the mere thought of it.

 

“I’ll be waiting for you at the airport with my arms wide open,” he says and it’s Niall’s turn to laugh.

 

 _“Such a romantic, babe,”_ Niall giggles.

 

They stay silent after that, content with just listening each other’s breathing until Zayn clears his throat.

 

“So, everything else’s alright?” He asks cautiously.

 

_“Hmm, everyone’s been in a better mood, it helps us get through it,”_

 

“I can’t wait for you to be home and out of that stupid uniform,” Zayn groans and Niall laughs but agrees with him.

 

 _“I need to hang up now, time’s up. I love you Zayn,_ ” Zayn smiles softly.

 

“I love you too Ni, see you soon.”

~ 

Zayn wakes up in the middle of the night to his phone endlessly ringing on his bedside table. He groans and extends his arm to reach for it, letting out a relieved sigh when he grips it and flicks it open.

 

“Hello?” He mumbles quietly, and glances at the clock flashing a bright ‘2:41’. He wants to groan again but he hears a sob on the other side of the phone and he forgets about anything else. “Niall?” He says even more quietly, like he’s afraid of the answer. Maybe he is a little. The sobbing is louder now and he hears the boy sniffles.

 

_“Zayn. They shot him. They k-killed Harry,”_

 

And Zayn can’t say anything but he cries and he thinks Niall understands because he doesn’t say anything else either, they just cry until they fall asleep, still on the phone.

 

And the next day, Zayn is the one who has to tell Louis.

 

He cries again.

~ 

Zayn is on the couch, just waiting for Niall’s phone call when there’s a knock on the door.  He groans and contemplate whether or not he’s going to open up. There’s another knock though so of course, he gets up and make his way to the door.

 

He stiffles a yawn as he grabs the doorknob and twist it open.

 

“Surprise!” Zayn’s eyes widen but he doesn’t say anything, he just lets out a happy laugh and urges forward to wrap his arms around the boy he hasn’t seen in six month. He holds him tight, his arms around the slim waist and Niall lets his own arms circles his boyfriend’s neck, joining their lips together in a longing kiss, tasting and bitting the mouth and the lips he had craved for months. They stumble backward and Niall closes the door with his foot, making sure to keep the contact as he does so and they end up giggling in each other’s mouth, Niall on top of Zayn on the tiny couch.

 

“Hey,” he says and press a kiss on Zayn’s mouth.

 

“Hey yourself,” he replies inbetween kisses and Niall sighs contently against his mouth. “I missed you.” 

 

“Missed you more,” Zayn wants to argue but Niall’s kissing him again so he votes against it and decides to keep on kissing his boyfriend until the need of air starts to manifest and they pull away.

 

“I thought you were only coming home in two days,” Zayn points out. 

 

“I can go if you don’t want me here,” Niall smirks and tries to stand but Zayn protests and get a tighter grip of Niall’s waist, pulling him back in for another kiss. 

 

It’s a lazy kiss, Niall stroking Zayn’s cheek and Zayn drawing smooth circles on Niall’s hips, and Zayn that it’s exactly how things should be, all the time.

 

“So, what did you wish for this year for Christmas baby?” Niall asks, his head in Zayn’s lap while the older boy played with the blond locks. 

 

And Zayn smiled because he didn’t hesitate a second.

 

“I wished for you.”


End file.
